Sleep No More
by mss-may-hem
Summary: Harry runs into Draco in Knockturn Alley. Draco is intrigued seeing Harry there and invites him to Malfoy Manor. Secrets are revealed, but will Lucius accept Draco's plea to help Harry?
1. Drake Awakening

Sleep No More

Chapter 1 – Drake Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated. I do, however, own this plot and any future (possible) OC's unless stated otherwise.

_"Talking." _– Thoughts

"**Talking" – **Parseltongue/Parselmagick

Harry was perusing the items at Borgin and Burkes. Ever since the first time he accidentally found the dark and musty shop, he'd been in love. There were so many wonderful, old, dark artifacts and keepsakes. He simply couldn't help himself. So every Hogsmead weekend he would slip away from his friends for a bit to look at all the wonderful items. It was the Summer holidays, and the Dursely's were going to be gone for a couple hours. Knockturn Alley was intriguing to Harry. He could feel the buzz of Dark Magicks all around him. He absolutely loved it. Harry was looking at an old book written in Parseltongue. _"I have to buy this! There's so many useful spells in here.' _

He was so engrossed he didn't hear the bell above the door ring; signally someone had just come in. With the book in his hand Harry turned around and headed towards the counter. He bumped in to something and fell on his arse. Keeping his head down Harry stood up slowly. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry bout that. I wasn't paying attention."

A pale hand picks up Harry's book and hands it to him. "That seems to happen often, Potter. You should be careful. Someone might see you, buying a book that, no doubt, has some nasty Dark spells in it."

Harry looked up quickly recognizing that voice. Harry's eyes were wide as he looked upon the face of one, Draco Malfoy. Harry reached forward quickly trying to grab his book. Draco moved the book away just before Harry could grab it. Draco smirked and hid the book behind his back. He walked around Harry, slowly circling him. "Why are you here Potter?" He stopped in front of Harry. "This is hardly a place for a Gryffindor to visit. Do your little friends know you're here, Potter?" Draco whispered in his ear. Harry shivered but said nothing. His face no longer showed any emotion. It was a blank mask. "You're not going to intimidate me, Malfoy. If anyone finds out I'll simply say I was learning about Dark Arts so I can find Voldemort's weakness or something. As soon as I mention it to save their sorry arse's they'll leave me be."

Harry looked Draco straight in he eyes, his eyes intense. "No if you'll return that book to me. It's of no use to you."

Draco waved the book slowly in front of Harry. "Oh and it is to you? Can you even read this, Potter?" Draco looked at the first page. **"**_**The Speaker's Guide to Using Parselmagick.**_** I assure you I can read it, Malfoy." **Draco looked at Harry at his use of Parseltongue. Harry took advantage of Draco's distraction, and snatched the book form his hands. Draco snapped out of his stupor quickly. "So it's in Parseltongue. Since when are you practicing Parselmagick, Potter? Does Dumbledore know you're using one of the darkest Magicks?" Draco laughed. "I can see the headlines now. Harry Potter the next Dark Lord?"

Harry looked worried for a moment before he made his face blank. "What do you want Malfoy? I have to go _home_ soon." Harry sneered slightly when he said "home." Draco noticed but decided not to question it…for now. "I'm just curious, Potter. Why don't you come to Malfoy Manor? You can satisfy my curiosity." Draco had leaned in and whispered in Harry's ear in a husky voice. Harry resisted the urge to shiver this time, having expected Draco's close proximity. "Do you want to know what I'm doing here, or do you want to shag me?" Harry said looking unimpressed. Draco looked at Harry baffled and smirked. "You'll just have to find out." Draco handed Harry a small silver pendent with the Malfoy crest. "This is a Portkey. It will put you right outside the wards of my home. Simply say, tenebraes. I will be expecting you at 5:30. No later Potter." Draco turned around swiftly and left the shop. Harry stood there staring at the door for a moment. "Excuse me, Sir. What time is it?" The man behind the counter cast a quick tempus charm. The time read 3:45 pm. Harry's eyes widened with fear. He quickly paid the old man for the book and ran out of the shop.

It was 4:30 before he got home. The Dursley's were already home. Harry took a deep breath before he slipped in through the back door. Harry got to the living room and seen a very angry Vernon. His uncle stood up, struggling to get off of the couch. His face was already turning purple, he was so furious. He grabbed Harry by the arm roughly and dragged him upstairs.

Harry was thrown onto the hard floor of his bedroom. "Where were you, Boy?!" He kicked Harry in the ribs. "Answer me!" Harry remained quiet. He knew that if he gave his uncle the truth, it would make the beating worse." His uncle took of his belt and began to beat Harry with, leaving welts and bring blood. He switched from kicking Harry in the stomach and hitting his back with the belt. After a while of doing this his uncle got tired and left with one swift kick to Harry's face, busting his lip open. Harry lay there for a while waiting for the pain to subside. He looked at the clock on his wall. It read 5:30 exactly. Harry stood up slowly, hissing in pain. He cleaned himself up as quickly as possible and put on the new clothes he bought in Diagon Alley.

He was wearing a form-fitting robe with silver lining. On his right breast were the Potter and Black family crest. He smoothed his robes and held the piece of Paper Draco gave him at the shop. Taking a deep breath he declared clearly, "Tenebraes!" He was whisked away and in minutes he was standing in front of Malfoy Manor. Harry stared in awe of the majesty of the Malfoy's home. Harry snapped out of thoughts when he heard a _pop._ On the other side of the gate was a female elf whose clothes were a dark green pillowcase. "Mitsy be taking Mr. Harry Potter to the sitting room. Young Master be's there waiting."

The gates opened and Harry stepped through the wards. He felt the Magick wash over him and sighed softly. He was lead through a long hallway filled with frames of previous Malfoy's. They all bowed their heads slightly to Harry, recognizing him for what he was. They stopped at a set of large cherry wood door, ornately decorated with slithering snakes. _"Of course their door has snakes on it." _

Mitsy opened the doors and walked in. "Harry Potter be's here, Young Master." The small elf bowed. "Send him in, then you are dismissed, Mitsy." Mitsy turned to Harry and gestured for him to go inside the room. She then disappeared with a _pop._ Harry slowly walked over to Draco. He sat down on the opposite couch. Draco looked up at Harry and stared for a moment. "What happened to you, Potter? The Weasel find out I invited you?" Harry looked away. "I fell down some stairs." Draco could see he was obviously lying. _'Why is he lying? Was he attacked?'_

Harry cleared his throat. "Are you going to tell me why I'm here, r are you going to stare at me the whole time?"

Well that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I apologize for any mistakes. I have no beta, nor do I plan to get one. I try to correct all of them. Tell me what you guys thing so far. Also I'm not sure what the pairing will be yet. It's either LV/HP or DM/HP or maybe both. We'll see as the story progresses.


	2. Magick Oaths and Secrets

Sleep No More

Chapter 2: Magick Oaths and Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated. I do, however, own this plot and any future (possible) OC's unless stated otherwise.

AN: Thank you everyone who added _Sleep No More_ to your favorite/follow list. I hope you enjoy this new chapter~!

_"Talking."_– Thoughts

"**Talking" –**Parseltongue/Parselmagick

Harry had been at Malfoy Manor for half an hour now and Draco was still asking strange questions. Not to mention invading his personal space whenever Harry didn't answer a question. Draco was behind Harry leaning over the couch, with his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Come on, Potter. Just answer the question. What really happened to you?" Draco massages Harry shoulders lightly. Harry held in the hiss of pain. Draco smirked and squeezed his shoulders harder. Harry winced but made no sound. "You're wearing bandages, Potter. Meaning you can't go to anyone to heal you. That tells me something happened that you don't want others to know about." Draco moved his hands and walked over to opposite couch and sat down. Harry sighed. "Fine I'll tell you, but you have to swear on your magick."

Draco nodded and grabbed his wand. "I Draco Malfoy do so swear on my magick and life I will not knowingly or willingly reveal what Harry Potter is going to tell me. So mote it be." A white aura surrounded Draco and Harry. "So mote it be." Harry finished quietly. The magick turned gold and disappeared.

Draco snapped his fingers and Mitsy appeared. "Mitsy prepare the guest room next to mine. Potter will be staying tonight." Harry looked at Draco confused. "Aren't you going to ask me if I want to stay?" Draco stood up and sat beside Harry. He was a little too close for comfort, in Harry's opinion. "I know you don't want to leave. You have been prolonging our visit. You came hear to tell me what I want to know and made it a point to make me wait. You don't want to go home, do you?" Harry stared at Draco not answering. "You're going to lend me some clothes seeing as I wasn't prepared to spend a night. Draco looked at Harry for a moment. "I'm afraid anything I have will be too big for you. Do you eat properly?"

Harry ignored his question. "Then what am I supposed to wear?" Draco bit his lip in thought. _"He looks so…normal like this. Does he wear a mask at school? Like me?'_ "Draco Malfoy you stop that!" Draco jumped and looked to the doorway. Harry turned around to see Narcissa Malfoy standing there with her hands n her hips, tapping her foot. "Biting your lip is a nasty habit. I don't want to see you doing that again." She walked over to Draco and noticed Harry. "Oh dear. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Harry smiled. He always liked Lady Malfoy. She was nice and funny, with an attitude to boot. "It's alright Lady Malfoy." He kissed her hand and smiled. "Always a pleasure to meet you." She smiled. "Always such the gentleman, Harry dear. I couldn't help but to hear your dilemma Harry. I have a solution if you're interested." She smiled mischievously. Harry moved closer towards Draco. "Err…Okay let's hear it Lady."

Her smile got wider. Harry looked to Draco only to see a similar smile on his face. _'I have a bad feeling about this…'_ Harry thought grimly to himself. "I believe Mother thinks we should go shopping." Harry sighed in defeat. He knew he wouldn't be able to say no to Lady Malfoy. "Fine…" He grumbled and crossed his arms. "Good. Now let's go. Draco and I are going to buy you a new wardrobe!" Narcissa grabbed Draco's and Harry's arm and apparated to Diagon Alley. Harry stumbled for a moment. "You could have warned me, Lady. And what is this about a new wardrobe? I have clothes…" Draco leaned over and whispered, "Just let it go. No matter what you say you'll have a new wardrobe, even if she has to buy herself." Harry eyes widen at the thought of her spending money on him. "Alright Harry. Let's get some clothes first then we shall get your robes. Where would you like to go?"

Harry thought for a moment and smiled. He grabbed both of their hands and led them to a small clothing shop called _The Serpent's Tongue._ "Oh I haven't had the chance to visit this shop yet." Draco peered in the windows. "I didn't realize you were into the gothic fashion, Potter." Harry said nothing and walked inside. The moment he stepped through the door he was tackled to the ground by a teen in a black skirt, which happened to be male. "Harry!" The teen sat up, now straddling Harry. "Where have you been? What happened? Did he hurt you again?!" Harry sighed. "Blake will you get off of me? There are others here, as well." Blake looked up to see Draco and Narcissa. His eyes widened as his face turned red. He quickly got off of Harry.

Draco looked at the feminine boy. His hair was dark purple and was to his shoulders. He was wearing a tight black tank top, a short and torn black shirt with black sneakers. Draco looked at his face. His eyes were a light shade of blue and he had full pouty lips. Overall he was very pretty. "I'm sorry about my behavior just now. I'm Blake. My boyfriend owns this shop and I work here sometimes."

He smiled and practically lit up the room. "It's nice to meet you Blake. I am Narcissa Malfoy and this is my son, Draco." Draco nodded his head in Blake's direction. Harry cleared his throat. "Lady Malfoy is helping me shop for a new wardrobe. I can think of no better place to get a new wardrobe." Blake grinned widely. "Take as long as you need. It's about time he stopped wearing those rags."

Three hours later Harry found himself in the guest room sprawled out on his bed. "Who would've thought shopping could be so tiring?" Draco was standing in the doorway smirking. "You survived the killing curse. Surely it wasn't that bad." Harry noticed Draco coming closer. He knew what Draco was doing but he was too tired to move. Draco got on top of Harry, straddling him. "Do you have some secret crush on me Malfoy?" Draco leaned down and whispered, "Not at all, Potter. I just want to know why you can resist my Veela charms." When Draco sat back up Harry looked him straight in the eyes. "I don't know, but I do know you won't stop until you're sure I can resist. So lay it on me."

Draco smirked and leaned in slowly. Harry's lips were inches away. "Are you sure Potter?"

Harry sighed in annoyance and closed the distance between them. They pulled away slowly. Draco stared at Harry or a moment. Sure that Harry wasn't going to assault him, he moved off of Harry. "How do you…feel?" Draco asked slowly. "I don't want to jump your bones if that's what you're asking. Now that we know your Veela _charms_ don't work on me, can we move past this?" Draco smiled. A genuine smile. _"I don't think I've ever seen Malfoy smile before. He has a nice smile._ Without even realizing, Harry was smiling too. "Now Potter, will you tell me what I want to know?"

Harry's smile faded away. "Yea…ask away, Malfoy." Draco cleared his throat. "Why were you in Knockturn Alley?"  
"I was looking for a way to use magick undetected. The spells I want to use are very dark." Draco nodded. "Why do you want to use Dark Magick?"  
"To kill my Muggle relatives." Harry's eyes darkened. "Why do you want to kill them? Do you hate Muggles?" Harry could see the shock in Draco's eyes. "I don't hate all Muggles. There are good ones out there. These ones in particular will pay for what they've done to me." Draco leaned away from Harry a bit. He was reminding of a certain Lord with that look in his eyes. _"Is this really Harry Potter in front of me? He's so…different."_ Draco didn't know what to think of Harry's behavior, so he asked his next question. "What did they do you?" The moment those words left Draco's lips, Harry changed. He looked very uncomfortable and wouldn't look Draco in the eye. _"What is going on? A moment ago he was talking of killing his relatives now he can't even look me in the eye." _Harry took a deep breath and removed his shirt slowly, wincing as he did so. Draco's eyes widen in shock. He gasped at the sight of Harry. He was covered in bruises and unhealed cuts. "So many scars…" Harry got self-conscious and wrapped his arms around himself. Draco, realizing what he'd done, pulled Harry's arms away. "I'm sorry I just…you're not ugly Potter. I didn't mean to insult. How could this happen? Did the Muggles do this to you?!" Harry was quiet for a moment before he nodded. "Yes. Uncle has beaten me since I was six, when I started doing accidental magic. I told Dumbledore, but he said I was exaggerating. He said I shouldn't spread awful lies about my family." They sat there in silence for a while, not sure what to say. "One last question, Potter. How are you able to resist me Veela? I know you were lying earlier when you said you didn't know. So out with it, Potter." Harry bit his lip. "Okay, but please try not to freak out." Harry closed his eyes. **"Resero…"** Harry spoke softly in Parseltongue. A bright green light surrounded Harry obscuring Draco's view of him. A few minutes passed and the light slowly receded. Sitting there was the most amazing thing Draco had ever seen. "You're a-a Drake?!" Draco was taken aback. Harry now horns and wings! They were pitch black just like the scales on his cheeks and the backs of his hands. They seemed to catch the light no matter how Draco looked at them. Harry smiled and showed off his fangs. "Yes and I'm the last one."

-END-

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, but don't be a jerk. If you don't like my story tell me so constructively.  
Resero: {Latin} (Ray-say-roh) - unlock, disclose, unbolt, disembosom, evulgate, reveal

Source: Google Translate


	3. Saviour and A Little Black Book

Sleep No More

Chapter 3: Saviour and A Little Black Book

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated. I do, however, own this plot and any future (possible) OC's unless stated otherwise.

AN: Thank you everyone who added _Sleep No More_ to your favorite/follow list and reviewed. I hope you enjoy this new chapter~!

_"Talking."_– Thoughts

"**Talking" –**Parseltongue/Parselmagick

Draco was sitting on Harry's bed, still in the same spot. Harry had been describing what exactly the Dursley's had done to him. Abused, Neglect, Starvation not to mention all of the verbal abuse. _"How could Dumbledore turn him away like that? He was just a small child."_ Draco was thinking on how to help Harry. He had an idea, but he wasn't sure Harry would like it. "Alright, Potter. I can help you, but we must tell my mother and father. We can offer you refuge here. We have very ancient wards surrounding Malfoy Manor. No one will know you're here. They'll think you either ran away or got kidnapped."

Draco waited patiently while Harry thought it over. A few moments later Harry sighed softly. "Are you sure they'll even want to help me? You're mother I'm sure will, but your father…" Draco put his hand gently on Harry's shoulder. "My father wears a mask like me…and you, Potter. He will help, I know it." Draco smiled reassuringly. Harry bit his lip. "Okay, but they have to take an oath too." Harry said determinedly. "I'm sure they'll be fine with that. Now come." Draco stood up. "The sooner we tell them, the sooner my father can heal you." Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and stood up, following Draco out of the room. Through a maze of hallways and doors Harry found himself in front of a small door. This one was much less ornate than the others. Draco knocked lightly. "Come in Draco."

Draco opened the door and walked inside. Harry followed after hesitantly. He looked around cautiously. The room appeared to a study. There were some bookshelves, a mahogany desk and chair. There was even a small fireplace off in the corner. Harry looked at Lucius. He was writing in a small book. Harry's eyes were drawn to a small black book on the corner of the desk. Harry hissed in pain, as his scar started hurting. Harry looked at the other two occupants. They didn't seem to notice. _"Why is my scar hurting so bad? It's like I'm being stabbed with a hot poker." _Harry rubbed his scar when the other two weren't looking. _"Let out…diary…soul…" _Harry looked around for the soft, disoriented voice. His eyes landed on the little black book once more. Unknown to him, Harry had started walking towards the desk. His hand was reaching out towards the book.

Someone shaking him snapped him out of it just before he touched it. Slowly the room came into view once more. Harry started when he seen Lucius' hands on his shoulders. Harry pulled away, feeling awkward. "Potter?" Lucius snapped his fingers in Harry's face. Harry leaned away looking confused. "What was that for?" Harry asked sounding annoyed. "Honestly Potter. You're very strange." Draco said as he stood there feeling uncomfortable. "I called your name many times, Potter. You were in some kind of…trance." Lucius sent a worrying glance towards the book Harry had been reaching for.

"_Why was he reaching for the book? Does he know what it is? No…impossible. How could he possibly?" _Lucius quickly dismissed that thought.

Harry rubbed his arm nervously. "Erm…sorry about that, Sir. I don't know what happened." He was still staring at the book. Harry turned away from it, intent on ignoring it. _"Why am I so focused on the book?" _Draco clapped his hands together. "Yes, well let us get to the reason you're here." Draco looked to his father. "Father Potter has a creature inheritance, a very rare one at that." Lucius raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Really? I hadn't realized there was any creature blood in the Potter lines. You're mother was a mud- a Muggleborn was she not?" Harry nodded his grateful Lucius didn't say Mudblood. "Hmm…how odd." Lucius wondered out loud. "His uncle has also been abusing him for quite some time. I want to help him father." Lucius' eyes widen slightly at his son's statement. He saw the look of determination on Draco's face. _"Just like his mother."_ Lucius thought fondly to himself. He shook those thoughts away. "I'll be willing to help, but I'll need proof." Lucius turned to Harry who had his arms wrapped protectively around himself. "Will you be willing to let see memories of the abuse?" Lucius could tell Harry wanted to run away.

Harry looked up to Lucius with big eyes. "Yes, Sir. I'll show them to you." Harry answered quietly. "Right I suppose you need to be examined as well. Narcissa can do that. She's better at that particular spell than me." Harry's eyes widen. _"Did Lucius Malfoy just admit someone was better than him at something?!"_ Lucius saw Harry's shocked expression and chuckled. "Well what's this creature inheritance Draco mentioned?" Draco took a calming breath. _**"Resero!"**_ Once again Harry transform into his hybrid form. All Harry heard was a loud gasp. He looked at Lucius to see him staring with his mouth slightly agape. Lucius gather himself quickly and smiled. "Well your ability to speak Parseltongue makes sense." Lucius moved to stand behind Harry. "Such lovely wings…" He caressed the spine of his right wing. Harry shivered at the touch. "Please don't do that. They're…sensitive." Harry blushed. He could feel his smirk. "Interesting." Lucius walked back to his desk and gestured to Harry to sit down. Harry didn't bother wearing his glamour now. They both knew. Besides it was nice to stretch his wings. "I'm going to cast the Legilimens spell on you. I won't hurt unless you resist. Do I have your permission?" Harry nodded slowly remembering his sessions with Professor Snape. "I'll need you to focus on the memories of the abuse." Harry nodded in confirmation. _**"Legilimens!"**_

Lucius was plunged into Harry's mind. It was easy to find the memories he was seeking. After five minutes of watching the boy be abuse throughout the years he pulled out of Harry's mind, unable to any more. Harry swayed on his feet. Lucius stood up quickly and grabbed him gently by the shoulders. "Sorry. I forgot to warn you about possible dizziness." Harry looked up at Lucius to say thanks but blushed and looked away instead. He helped Harry sit down at his desk. "I have enough proof. You will be staying here for the time being. I'm afraid you won't be able to go outside until I build the proper case." Harry looked confused. "Why are you helping me? You're supposed to be bad." Draco stepped forward and out a hand on Harry's shoulder. He frowned when Harry flinched at the touch. "We're not how we seem in public, Harry." Harry looked up at Draco at the use of his surname. "We all have masks to wear. You know that better than anyone." Harry smiled tentatively and whispered, "Thank you…"

A/N: I am sorry I took so long to post. For a couple of weeks my Internet was being dodgy. But I have no excuse after that. I hope you can forgive and will continue to read my story. If I'm ever taking too long to post message me about or write a review. I have difficulty motivating myself sometimes, and you guys telling me to get off my ass will help. I won't get angry or annoyed, I promise…just don't mean, okay?


	4. Notice!

I severely apologize for not updating, but I do have a good reason! My computer has decided to not work anymore. (It might have something to do with me spilling soda on it...) I just want you girls and guys to know I haven't abandoned my stories! I want to write soooo bad! It's killing me!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone. I'm sorry to say that I will be going on a hiatus for an indeterminate amount of time. My daughter needs a heart transplant. Again I am sorry, but I simply don't have the time or energy to write right now.


End file.
